Just Dance Outnumbered
Just Dance Outnumbered is a game released on November 25, 2016. The game features a variety of songs for children to adults. There is a total of 40 songs. Gameplay Classic mode is still... DUH! Duets, Trios & Dance Crews are returning. There is a new 5 player mode exclusive for mobile versions. Medley is returning with 5 song changes as normal. Just create, karaoke, & non-stop shuffle are returning. Another feature is added: the lyrics are green for when a male is singing and purple for when a female is singing. the lyrics are brown for when a male & female are singing together. Also, in Trios, you can now select the backup dancers & the lead dancer to dance with on-screen. Track List *Uptown Funk - Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mars (Solo, ��-��-��-��-��, Pete-Sue-Jake-Karen-Ben) *Lean On - Major Lazer & DJ Snake ft. MØ (5 Player, ����������, Jake, Ben, Sue, Karen, Pete) *The Monster - Eminem ft. Rihanna (Duet, ����, Ben/Karen) *Lips Are Movin' - Meghan Trainor (Solo, ��, Lauren) *The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) - Ylvis (Solo, ��, Ben) *Bring It All Back - S Club 7 (Trio, ������, Angela, Frank, Brick) *Running in The 90s - Billy More (Dance Crew, ��������, Jake, Howard, Ben, Pete) *Macarena - Los Del Rio (Trio, ������, Ben, Jake, Karen) *Englishman in New York - Sting (Solo, ��, Frank) *Because We Can - Bon Jovi (Duet, ����, Pete, Jake) *Taste The Feeling - Avicii vs. Conrad Sewell (Trio,������, Ben, Frank, Deion) *Sensation - Lerika (Solo, ��, Karen) *Just Party - Justin Fletcher (Dance Crew, ��������, Taylor-Jean, Ben, Jake, Karen) *Hot N Cold - Katy Perry (Solo, ��, Kelly) *I Love It - Icona Pop ft. Charli XCX (Solo, ��, Angela) *The Playmobil Song - Playmobil (Trio, Seated Dance ������, Jake, Karen, Ben) *I Love You - Donna Summer (Solo, ��, Sandra) *Craving In My Soul - EXILE (5 Player, ����������, Frank, Ben, Pete, Jake, Howard) *We're Going On a Bear Hunt - Greg & Steve (Dance Crew, ��������) *One World - The Cheetah Girls (Trio, ������) *Sugar - Maroon 5 (Solo,��) *Every Kind Of Weather Song - Boogie Beebies (Duet, ����) *Wrecking Ball - Miley Cyrus (Solo, Seated Dance, ��) *Cheap Thrills - Sia ft. Sean Paul (Solo, ��) *Rosalina's Comet Observatory - (Trio, ������) *Danger Zone - Kenny Loggins (Solo, ��) *Gangnam Style - PSY (Trio, ������) *All About That Bass - Meghan Trainor (Solo, ��) *This Is How We Do - Katy Perry (Dance Crew, ��������) *Makes No Difference - Steve Perry (Trio, ������) *Blow - Ke$ha (Solo, ��) *Gangsta's Paradise - Coolio ft. L.V (Solo, ��) *Dynamite - Taio Cruz (Trio, ������) *Sky's The Limit - DSBN ft. Billy Sadler & Aidan Tye (Duet, ����) *Mind Is Blown - MainStreet (Trio, ������) *Connected - Junior Songfestival (Dance Crew, ��������) *Uma Thurman - Fall Out Boy (Duet, ����) *Down By The Riverside - The Reverend Horatio Duncan and Amos Sweets (Solo, ��, Ben) Trivia *The menu is inspired by Just Dance 2017. *The gold move effect is inspired by Just Dance 2017. Category:Games Category:Future JD games Category:Fan Games